villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Queen Misery/PE Proposal: Marquis of Death
another day passes in the never-ending life of a comic book fan and with it yet more insanity to be found (even as a fan I readily admit comic books are very bizarre, it is in their nature) : for this PE Proposal I am delving into one of Marvel's most truly insane of insane story-arcs and a cosmic event that puts stuff like Infinity War, Endgame and so forth to shame.. rivalling, perhaps, some of the events of Beyonder, minus any redeeming qualities on the part of the cosmic entity at play. so who is this vile creature? the Marquis of Death. (please be aware most info you'll get on his pure evil feats will be on this blog until I update his rather lacking article on this wiki, the story is so complicated and mad (even by comic standards) I'll be needing a few days to write it out properly). https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Marquis_of_Death Who is He / What Has He Done? a reality-warping mutant beyond even the levels of Mad Jaspers the Marquis of Death is a very complicated character but in short he is depicted as Doctor Doom's mentor and the "first super-villain" - he decided to check up on Doom's progress and found it lacking, which prompted him on one of the most insane cosmic rampages Marvel has ever depicted. Marquis of Death destroyed countless multiverses in a variety of ways and toyed with heroes, villains and universal forces like clay - some of his more notable feats include: *casually killing all heroes in one universe, forcing Mister Fantastic to watch as he snapped Human Torch's neck and reduced the Thing to "peebles" - after this he caused the sun to go supernovae, followed by all other stars in that reality.. wiping out that universe entirely. *tossed Doom back in time to the prehistoric age and rearranged the Marvel multiverse by creating merged versions of cosmic entities such as Eternity, Death and Galactus - all of whom he said were like "insects" to him (remember that despite being cosmic forces in Marvel it is proven beings like Death, Galactus and Eternity can feel pain, fear etc.. so him merging them in such a fashion is a violation of their bodies and mind). *destroyed infinite amounts of universe before he even arrived in the mainstream Marvel universe, putting death toll beyond the trillions. *tortured Doom by turning his heart to stone, his blood to acid, trying to set him on fire and also mind-trapping him in an illusion that made him believe he was victorious (just so Marquis could reveal he was not and humiliate him further) *forced mainstream Human Torch to witness every way Marquis had killed Susan Storm across the multiverse, while also torturing the Fantastic Four in elaborate ways - like having Susan Storm's force-fields act against her : he then takes Richards on a time-travel farce where he offers to "spare" reality if Richards kills the Thing or Franklin Richards, obviously Richards refuses to kill his best-friend or his son. *those offers he made were designed so that alternate Fantastic Four would blame the mainstream Richards for all the stuff Marquis did, prompting a massive battle that ultimately only ends with both a younger version of himself and a hyper-empowered Doom managing to finally overpower the Marquis of Death. *in his native universe, before obtaining his full Marquis persona and powers, he wiped out every single villain in his reality with a simple hand gesture (this includes guys like Molecule Man etc). Reasoning? very few tragic reasons, he is a ruthless and evil monster - while a younger version of him is used in part to help defeat him I'd argue that's really not much of a migating factor and rather a necessity by plot, considering basically nothing else could hope to win against something like this. Marquis is depicted as just being a sadistic psychopath with a very twisted liking of toying with entire realities for no reason other than he can, he readily admits he is evil and takes pleasure in that. Heinous Standards Marquis is such a uniquely powerful character that he can easily outclass most characters even in Marvel when you take into account the sheer scale of what he does - coupled with his unusual degree of sadism, even by super-villain standards. Verdict while Marquis of Death is not considered "true" Marvel canon (being from a limited series) this should NOT go against him, if anything I think that may give him an even BIGGER chance of being PE.. considering how every single hero, villain and neutral considered him an enemy.. he had NO allies, he wanted no allies.. all he wanted was to play the villain on a truly cosmic scale that even guys like Dormammu, Mephisto and Thanos very rarely manage to obtain. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals